A common aspect of many computer systems and computer applications is ensuring that a user is authorized to use the computer system or application. A common way to authorize a user is to require the user to enter a correct password or username/password combination. However, the use of passwords is problematic. Users may choose passwords that are easy for the user to remember. However, often such passwords are names, birthdays, or single words. As a result, it can be relatively easy for a malicious party to either guess the correct password or apply brute force methods to determine a user's password. A user may be assigned, or choose a random string of characters and numbers as their password in order to make it harder for a malicious party to guess or attack the password. However, such passwords can be hard for the user to remember. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved approach for easy login among devices for which a user is authorized without reducing system performance.